The present invention relates to a frame retractable blind or screen which can be gathered up. One general type of such a frame has an upper head-rail consisting of a hollow profile, and a bottom rail which can be raised and lowered, and which forms the bottom of the frame, and which can be actuated for the purposes of raising and lowering the blind. Lateral profiles, though which cords run, are attached to the head-rail by means of corner members.
It is known to provide, for example, slatted Venetian blinds, particularly for fixing to the insides of inclined skylights, having metal profiles fixed laterally to their top horizontal head-rail by means of corner members. Each of these lateral, obliquely extending profiles has a cavity in which in each case a carriage is guided, these carriages supporting the bottom strip, cf German Utility Model 8110574.
Widely varying methods are known for actuating known Venetian blinds and for providing stability in the case of special Venetian blinds such as for roof windows, skylights, etc. Each of these forms of actuation requires different means of guiding the cords used. The conventional frames for retractable blinds are restricted to one, or at most two, forms of actuation so that alternative forms of actuation are not possible or require different structural parts.